Truth or Dare
by allgoodfungall247
Summary: Hogwarts is bored. Might as well play a few games like truth or dare to liven the spirits. Multiple parings MF, MM, FF, Mabe some threesoms aswell. The story has suddenly gained a bit of a plot but im not sure where from. lol
1. Bored

A/N, OK I know its been a long time since iv written anything so please bare with me for any mistakes or wrong doings but if you spot any then tell me in a review please.

"I'm so bored."

"Back at you mate."

"I'm so bored"

"and again"

"I'm so bored"

"I think we broke him"

"stop being silly Harry, we can't break some one"

"I'm so bored"

"Possibly"

"Bored"

"We need something to do"

"Bor- ok, I'm listening"

"I don't know, chess maybe, or exploding snap?"

"Hermione how many games of snap can we play in one day? And my chess pieces wont play any more, they say they are 'in need of a rest' load of crap really. They're supposed to get beaten up, and suddenly, they can't take the pressure. "

"Ronald! Language!"

The Gryfindor common room was a very dull place to be that afternoon. It was the Christmas holidays and the golden trio were in their final and seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Not many people from the house had stayed for the holidays, just them three, Ginny, Fred, George, (they had come back to Hogwarts to take their NEWTS), Lavender, the Patil Twins, two sixth years who they didn't know and a bunch of sixth and seventh year Slytherins. Not the best people to hang around with.

"maybe we could go to the library and start revising for the NEWTS."

"OK, I'm so bored, I'm actually considering that… OK, considered it. No"

"but Rom, eventually you'll have to start studying."

"No I wont. I'll just wing it."

"OK, you two. Stop fighting like an old married couple."

The two squabbling Gryfindors both turned a violent shade of red at that statement from their supposed best friend.

"Shut up Harry."

Again they all dropped into silence and the only sound was of the old grandfather clock ticking on the opposite wall.

"Bored"

"Ron. Shut Up!"

"Hey look. It's time for lunch! Yay, something to do!"

A/N, I know not much happened that chapter, but I always have trouble getting into the swing of things. Game next chapter.


	2. New Rooms?

A/N, I know I didn't get much done last time but im trying to make my chapters longer.

The three Gryfindors casually strolled towards the great hall discussing the weather and other small subjects, again, touching on how bored the holidays were. Finally after numerous staircases the reached ground level and walked to the entrance to the great hall.

When they opened the doors to go inside they saw that their rivals of the school, (the Slytherins) sitting on one table right in the middle of the hall. The teachers were also sitting with them, some more reluctantly than others. Snape looked like he wanted to throw up on his plate at the thought of having to sit next to Goyle and his complete lack of table manners. But then, there was Dumbledor sitting there talking to the two Gryfindor sixth years that had stayed for Christmas, both of whom were looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh look. Potter finally decided to show."

"Mr. Malfoy. There is no need for comments like that. Well, now that we are all here I would like to make an announcement. Because there are so few students staying at Hogwarts this year I have decided that it would be much easier to keep every one together. So, you will al be moving into one dormitory, with its own bathrooms and common room."

"WHAT! Professor you can't make us spend Christmas with them. They'll probably hex us in our sleep."

"Now now Mr. Potter. To get through this experience you will need to think positive. I have decided to make this all more fun by only providing you with a large empty room and you will have to work as a teem to conjure all of the items you will need in order to survive. Things such as; beds, separating walls, a bathroom, sofas, chairs and tables. Now, after we have all eaten you will go back up to your dormitories and pack your things and then you will meet me back in the entrance hall for me to take you to the room."

With that said and Professor Dumbledor sitting down once he had said it the food appeared and the students all started discussing with each other what the headmaster had just told them.

Once lunch was over they all went back to their dorms to pack their things and then headed back down to the entrance hall were every one else was waiting for them.

"Good, now if you would all follow me."

The headmaster started walking in the direction of the dungeons making all of the Slytherins grin and the Gryfindors groan and wonder if the old man had gone mad. They continued walking down a few more flights of stairs until they reached a portrait of a young maid sitting on a hill with the sun behind her. She started whispering behind her hand at the headmaster and then after a few seconds she opened to reveal a large stone room with what seemed to be its own natural glow to light it up.

"Now, this is where you will be staying. As I said before you will be expected to make everything for yourself and Dobby the house elf will provide you with anything you may need like food and something to drink. Well, I think that is all. I will tell you now that the door will be locked and only I may open it again and I will do at the end of the Christmas holidays. Good Luck."

A/N: ok, I know that wasn't what the summary said but I'm sure you can see how I'm building up to the truth or dare bits can't you? Well, I've decided to give the story a bit more of a plot than I had originally planned.

Does any one have any ideas for possible dares or truths for when I get there and any relationships any one wants? There are a few I want but ill try to put in yours as well if they don't clash. Or even any suggestions for any of the characters without names? That would be good as well.

Thank you to: **pettybureaucrat** for the review, it's always nice to hear that people actually reed the stories.


	3. Design Time

"Well, this should be fun."

"Malfoy, sarcasm won't get us any were. Now. First we need to make all of our things. How are we going to separate our rooms? Are we doing boys together and girls together? Or should we Do houses?"

"Well, Granger. I don't kind sharing with you and the rest of the Gryfindor girls but I think if we leave all of the boys together then they might just kill each other."

"Your right. OK. How about, we have two boy's rooms and one large one for us girls? And 'Pansy' I think if we have to live with each other for a while then we should use our given names. Surnames aren't going to help."

"Fine by me Granger but you'll be doing all of the work here."

"Hermione. And what do you mean? I'll be doing all of the work?"

"Well you don't expect ME to do something you'd expect a servant to do would you? But you however. Well, our house elves have better blood than you."

"Watch what your saying Malfoy!"

"Every body stop! We aren't going to get any were like thins and if you all carry on then I wont help any one. Ill transfigure my own bed and leave you to figure out how to do it all on your own! Now. Draco, you will help, every one will. We all need a certain area to work in. How about three of us work on a bathroom, ten on the bed rooms and the rest of us can do a main common room with places for us to eat in."

"Ooooh, I've got an idea. Why don't we make all of the boys work together? That way they can learn to help each other. To stop all the fights in the future."

"That's a great idea. I just hope they don't kill each other."

Laughter filled the room between the two former enemy girls of opposite gangs.

"Great. They've only been on first name basis for five minuets and they're already laughing at us."

"Quiet Harry. We aren't laughing at you. We're laughing at the situation."

The two girls glanced at each other and burst out laughing again

"Sorry boys. We don't mean it. Much"

"Great. We get to spend the next month with a bunch of giggly, hyper crazy people."

"Shut up. OK. Now, what part do you boys want to work on?"

"Lets give them the bed rooms."

"Oh! I've got a better idea. Since we're trying to stop the arguments lets only have two rooms. All of the boys can share."

"Great. OK boys, you can all start working on the bedrooms. You four can start work on a bathroom and Ginny, Lavender, Pansy and I will do the main common room."

"OK, sure, lets just get this over with."

Now that jobs were allocated they all went to an area and reluctantly started talking to each other about how they should create their separate areas.

The boys were having the hardest time communicating. Whilst they were talking walls appeared around them.

"Well it looks like Hermione has put the walls up for us. We just need to fill the space now."

"I suggest green walls"

"No way. That's such a Slytherin colour. How about red?"

"Ron stop arguing with him. We won't have either house colour. How about something neutral"

"I suppose earth tones aren't bad. What do you think weasel?"

"Draco I thought we were going to stick to first names. And earth tones are fine."

A few fancy wand movements later the walls were decorated with some light shades of brown with a beige carpet and I nice wooden door now stood along the previously solid wall.

"OK. What about furnishings? The same wood as the door maybe?"

"Fine, we should all do a bed each, it'll be quicker."

Around ten minuets later eleven, four poster beds stood against all of the walls of the room.

"We should probably do the same for the draws and wardrobes.

Again they all separated and made lots of sets of bed side tables, draws and a wardrobe each.

"Well, I suppose we should do the same for the girls now."

They all moved through the door to the next room and repeated the process all over again for the girls. This time they did it with out complete silence. They actually made an effort to talk to each other. Only small things like the weather and quidich teams but they talked none the less.

In another area some of the girls were happily getting along talking about clothes and other subjects while happily getting along.

In the main common room Hermione had taken charge again.

"OK. What colours are we going to have?"

"Ooooh. We could have a really retro style. Like black and white different size squares all overlapping one another. And have both black and white leather sofas surrounding a dark wood fireplace."

"That sounds amazing. Let's sort that out first then we can add other things around it."

"Wow. That looks so nice. Let's have a glass table with white leather chairs all around it."

"How many chairs will we need?"

"Well there are twenty two of us when we all are together."

"OK. Well, we'll all eat together so we'll need that many chairs."

Then they decided between them to put a plush black carpet down on the floor with white rugs placed in seemingly random spots all round the room.

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job here. Let's wait and see if the boys and other girls can beet us. Not that I'm making it into a competition."

"Sure your not. But we are so going to beet them"

"Come on; let's sit down on our handy work."

The four of them went over to the large black sofa and sat down casually chatting and generally enjoying each others company.

Around ten minuets later the other two groups walked into the main area.

"Wow girls. This is really nice."

"Yeah. I didn't expect something like this."

"Well grab a chair guys. We were just discussing NEWT and OWL results. What do you lot think you're going to get?"

They all continued to talk to each other with only a few minor arguments until it was time for then to eat for the night. They all sat and ate what Dobby had brought them again, some small chatter making its way on to the scene. Once they were finished eating they all made their way back to the sofas and sat there in silence.

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know"

"We could play chess."

"No, I'm sick of loosing."

"What's wrong Potter? Don't like not being the best?"

"Harry. And it's not that it just gets dull when the same thing happens every time."

"Hey guys. I've just thought of an idea. I know a muggle game we could play...

A/N: lol, can you guess what the game might be? Again I'm asking if any one has any suggestions of either pairings for people or dares or truths or even names for the characters without them. So far I've had no names and a few pairings (I'm sorry to say that I'm only considering a few because I already had some of those people with others) and one dare for Hermione. Any one else wants to contribute then leave notes for me in a review.

Thank You : **Potter is my king** –(I'm using one of your pairings)

**Pettybureaucrat** –(I was going to use the snogging any way but I like

your dare about Hermione and I like your ideas for the Patil's but the other people already have partners.)

**akina-kisa -** -(Your Ron and Hermione idea was already in play for the future but I'm not sure about Cedric at all. I don't particularly like the character.)

Also, I don't think I'll write any more until I've got names for my remaining characters. I can't really so any ideas would be appreciated. I need two boy's names and four girls. Thanks.


	4. The Games Begin

A/N: OK firstly I'd like to say that I'm happy to the response I'm getting on this story. It really makes me want to carry on with it.

Also, I've only just realised that this story doesn't have a disclaimer so just so i don't get in to trouble: Not mine, Never will be.

Now, on with the story.

"A muggle game. No way. Just because we worked together on this doesn't mean we are suddenly friends Granger. Sorry 'Hermione'."

"Be quiet Malfoy, This could be fun, and we could add a magical aspect to it."

"What are we playing first?"

"Well, it's called truth or dare. Basically the rules are that one person has to ask another either truth or dare. Then that person has to pick one. If you pick truth then you have to answer a question about well, anything. It's usually a secret but it doesn't have to be. It can be something embarrassing as well. And, that's where we can bring the magic into it. I've got some truth potion in my trunk. We can all have a sip before we begin to make sure we don't lie."

What about the other one? The dare option?"

"Well, that one the person has to give you something to do, like well, anything. But considering who we are playing with, we should put a bit of a restriction on it. No lasting damage can be caused by a dare and it has to be within reason."

"I aren't playing. I am not going to give all of you Gryfindors my secrets to blab around the school when they come back."

"I can charm the room so that nothing said can be talked about outside."

"Besides Malfoy. What makes you think we talk about you? We have much better things to do with our time."

"Ron behave"

"Sorry Hermione"

"Fine, we'll play. But, I do have something to add."

"What's that Draco?"

"A little bit of excitement."

He got up and walked out of the room confusing every one until he came back with a large black bag in his hand.

"What's that Draco?"

"This is my bag of happiness."

"Your bag of happiness? What are you on Malfoy?"

"Well if you don't want and fire whisky Weasley you don't have to."

"Wait, that bag's full of drink?"

"Of course. Just to liven the moment."

"No. Absolutely not. Drinking isn't allowed in school. We'll get caught."

"Stop being a stuck up prude for once Granger and live a little."

"But. But. But."

"Cant think of anything to say?" Didn't think so"

"Well ok. But I'm not having any. And don't come to me in the morning when your heads are killing you. You Slytherins have it, but the Gryfindors aren't touching the stuff."

"Sorry Hermione, but speak for your self."

"What?"

"Hermione, I hate Slytherins. But even i can put that aside for a little drink. You're on your own."

"But Ron. It's against the rules!"

"Well it's not like Dumbledor is sitting here with us is he? We won't get caught. I never thought I'd say this but I agree with Malfoy. Live a little."

There was a hustle and bustle with people reaching for the drinks that Draco offered them until Hermione was the only one sitting there without a drink.

"Come on Hermione. Just have a small one."

"Fine. A very small one."

Draco passed Hermione a drink and they all settled back into their places on the sofas.

"So, we all need a dose of truth potion and then we ca begin."

The potions went round the circle and every one took a sip.

"Ok. Since the game was my idea I'm going to ask first. Blaise. Truth or dare?"

The Slytherin looked stunned at being asked at all, let alone first.

"Err. Truth I guess."

"What's the most you've ever done with a girl?"

The dark haired Slytherin turned bright red and mumbled something under his breath

"Sorry, we didn't quite catch that."

By now even the very tips of his ears had turned a shade of red that even the Weasleys would be proud of.

"A girl went down on me. OK"

"What?"

"Blimey Granger. You really are prude. He means that a girl gave him a blow job, you know, licked his dick, sucked him, oral sex."

"OK OK OK I get it now Malfoy."

Hermione now being the one bright red looked at the glass she was holding. She hadn't taken even a sip yet, but as she was sitting there she realised that she might need it from the way the game had started. She took a breath and downed her entire drink in one go. Out of the corner of his eye Malfoy saw her and offered her a grin and passed her the bottle for her to refill her glass. This time she poured more in.

Oh yes. She was definitely going to need it.

A/N: OK, again I'm going to ask for truths and dares for the story. I'm never any good at thinking of them, even when I'm playing it with my friends they have to help me think. I need both truths and dares, (I've had a few dares so far but no truths). As well I'm going to say thank you to the people who reviewed:

pettybureaucrat: Thank you, but just to not. I can't stand the Creevy brothers. I doubt I'll ever write a story with them in. but who is Daphne? You said she was from JKR? I don't recognise the name.

Potter is my king: OK, first, Wow. I think your review was longer that the first chapter of the story. lol. And I've decided to use pretty much all of the names you sent me. And about what you said about me updating regularly, it's only because I'm getting a pretty good response here. my other stories have 1 review at all for five chapters so I'm definitely going to keep this one up to date whenever I can. Thank You.

akina-kisa: I would have used Katie, Luna and the other JKR characters but I've already said that only Gryfindors and Slytherins are staying for the holidays so I can't have Ravenclaws popping back suddenly.

Super ferret of DOOM: Yes, there was already going to be some slash in it. I'm not going to tell you who though yet.


	5. Shirtless

A/N: Again I've got a really good set of reviews. And I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday but I'm afraid I'm always going to have trouble on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I don't know how I'll go on. Also, a bit of warning, I don't know how many updates I can get next week either because my performing arts group is putting on a show at the local theatre and I and the lighting/sound technician so I've got to be there. It is only a small group though so it's only on for a week and I'll try to find some spare time to add more chapters in between.

On with the story.

"So, does that mean it's his turn now?"

"Ye, Blaise gets to ask somebody."

"OK. Erm. I choose. Harry."

"I choose. Truth."

"Which girl in the circle do you think is the best looking?"

"That's really mean. I don't want to have to choose between me friends!"

"Still. You have to say."

"I don't want to."

"Go on Harry."

"Hermione, do you really want me to choose between you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well, I think the nicest looking girl. And I do mean looking. On personality I would say something different. The nicest looking is Ellie."

Harry turned bright red as every one awed at him and Ellie turned red as well.

"Wow. Harry, you do know that she's a Slytherin right? How can you like a Slytherin?"

"I never said that i liked her, just that she was the nicest looking."

"Well, I suppose."

"OK. Harry, it's your turn to pick a person."

"I pick. Lewis"

"Why do all of the Gryfindors choose Slytherins and the Slytherins pick Gryfindors?"

"I don't know. I just felt like picking him. Any way. Truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth."

"Every ones picking that. Some one should pick dare next time."

"OK. Your truth is. Who is the person you wank off to?"

"Harry! You shouldn't be asking, oh I give up"

Hermione took another drink form her glass and refilled it with every one smirking at her."

"Well, who is it?"

"Well, I don't exactly wank off to any one person."

"What do you mean? Every one has a favourite person they wank to."

"Not really. I like to wank to orgies. I like the idea of a lot of people together. It can be any one there, just as long as it's a group"

"Ok. Well that's, different."

"OK. I pick, Draco. Just to make Pansy happy about only picking the opposite house."

"Well, to break another tradition, I choose dare."

"I dare you to play the rest of the game shirtless."

"Fine."

Draco calmly and gracefully removed his shirt with every one trying not to stare at his finely muscled hairless chest and failing spectacularly.

"Well. If every one is finished staring at me, I think it's my turn. Fred. Truth or dare?"

"I'm not a coward. I choose dare."

"I dare you to song your twin."

"EWWW. Malfoy I do not need to see two of my brothers kiss!"

"Awww. Icle ronnikins is all squeamish. And besides. Just because you haven't seen it before doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"Wow, they're closer than we thought."

"Harry, don't egg them on."

"Shut up Ron. Come here George."

Two identical sets of lips were brought together and tongs instantly joined the party. The two red haired boys were getting pretty far into the kiss and only broke apart because of a very loud cough from one of the slack jawed people watching.

"OK, I think you fulfilled the dare. Pick some one."

"I choose...

OK again I'm going to ask for truths and dares and I'm going to with every chapter I post, but if any one thinks of any. Send them in.

And, many thanks to all of my reviewers:

pettybureaucrat: wow, I've only just realised that you are the only person to have reviewed every chapter on this story. Thank you. At some point I'm going to use your truths combined with a Hermione thing.

Draconis Elric: thank you for the review, isn't the in the bedroom thing kind of like seven in heaven? I'm definitely going to use your in class truth and I used one of the other ones in this chapter I think as well. And I'm not giving away what pairings I'm using until the time they get together.

kittycatgirl

abby

GoddessMoonLady: I think I am going to steal some truths and dares eventually but I hate having to do it so I'm going to keep asking until I run out. And thank you for the ideas for pairings and I think I'll use some but I'm not saying which until they get together. : )

Potter is My King: Thank you sooooo much for reading 'Back from the grave' its a little bit crap and I don't think I'm going to carry on with it but, still, thank you.

Super Ferret of DOOM: Well the kissing dares are obvious (and the others you mentioned about them being drunk) but they are locked in the room so they can't go and knock on doors or moon Dumbledor. Sorry.

Frozen Silence

Thank you all! 


End file.
